


I’d Come for You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Descriptions of mental abuse, Multi, Swearing, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’d Come for You

Your earliest memory included Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean was five years older than you, Sam a year older. Your parents were hunters, like John, so it wasn’t like you were always with them.

The memory was the three of you playing tag. Or…trying. In a small motel room. You were about three, maybe four. Dean had gotten bored early on, leaving you and Sam to it. You had tripped and hit your head. Dean freaked out, rushing to your side.

When you were five, your mom started home schooling you. While you enjoyed learning, doing it out of a book wasn’t your favorite thing to do. Nine year old Dean would use his Legos to help you with your math, and anything he could get his hands on for whatever your mother was working on with you. Sam started sitting in, as well. More than once they had found you leaning on Sam, asleep, on the couch, Dean on the floor with his Legos.

You were seven when your mother was killed on a hunt. John and your father walked in to the motel room, covered in blood. And you _knew_. You didn’t want it to be true. Dean pulled you into a hug, letting you cry into his chest. Your arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. You fell asleep next to Sam, holding his hand that night. When the morning rolled around, you had to be dragged away from ‘your’ boys. You held Sam’s hand as tight as you could, and begged to stay with him and Dean.

The Winchesters didn’t come around again for awhile. Your father never mentioned them, either. Every time you were moved to a new town, all you hoped for was a chance to see Sam and Dean. Every time you left somewhere, your heart broke a little more.

Finally, when you were twelve, you ran into them. _Literally_. You were running away, and ran right into Dean. Your eyes went wide when you realize who it was. “Dean?!” You gasped as he helped you up.

He pulled you into a hug, sighing. “Yeah, it’s me, Peanut.”

You groaned as his old nick name for you. Then you remembered why you were running. “Hide me!” Your eyes begged him. You knew he was only seventeen, and really couldn’t help you, but it was Dean. He’d always been there for you. “ _Please_!”

“Come on.” He took your hand in his and led you to where he was staying with John and Sam. “Dad’s out right now. What’s going on?” Dean asked once the door was shut.

“It’s Dad. Something’s… _off_.” You told him, shaking. “He’s meaner. He gets mad whenever I ask about you guys, sometimes he storms off and I don’t see him for a day or two.”

Hearing a knock on the door, you jumped. “Stay here.” Dean told you as you sat on the bed. He opened the door to see your father.

“Not hard to follow you here, Y/N.” He snapped. “You’d be a _terrible_ hunter.”

Dean glanced over his shoulder at you. “Well, I think you better leave.”

“Not without my daughter.”

“Isn’t it clear she doesn’t want to go with you?” Dean ground out.

Your father smirked. “Should I call the cops on your for kidnapping?”

You got up and rushed over. “It’s fine, Dean. I’ll go. I don’t want to get you into any trouble.” You looked up at him. “I’m sorry.” Your father took you by the arm and dragged you out, your eyes not leaving Dean’s until you were out of sight.

You didn’t see the Winchester boys again until you were sixteen. Dean barely recognized you. For the most part, you stayed in your motel room, and kept to yourself. The only time you saw them was when you went out for food.

It bothered Dean, but brushed it off. Now that he was legally able to drink, he spent nights in bars with pretty women. More than enough to get you off his mind. After all, you were his Peanut. The quirky little kid he’d grown up protecting. 

* * *

At twenty-one, you were running once again. Only this time, it wasn’t from your father. He’d been killed the year before. Not that it was any skin off your back- you hadn’t seen the man since the day you turned eighteen.

You’d gone out and (stupidly) married a hunter. Of course, you just wanted a way away from your father. He was the first guy you saw. He’d reeled you in with pretty words and a nice smile. Now you were paying for it.

He used you as bait in a hunt, but instead of trying to save you- he’d let you deal with shit on your own. Without a weapon. Hearing a gun shot ring out, you ducked, arms over your head. Your chest heaved as you looked around, barely seeing far in the darkness. “There you are!” You heard your husband’s voice.

“Trent!” You turned, trying to catch your breath. “What the hell?!”

“I was given some wrong information last minute, babe. I was told that they moved where they were hanging out. I got here before it was too late, didn’t I?”

Nodding, you accepted it. “Let’s just…get a drink.” You sighed.

* * *

Sitting in the bar, you laughed at something a friend of Trent’s said. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted someone that looked a lot like…no! Getting up, you made your way to them. “Sam?” You asked, hopeful.

He turned, giving you a huge grin. “Wow! What’re you doing here?”

“Uh, my husband had a hunt.” You motioned back to where he was sitting with his friend, missing the way he was looking at you talking with Sam. “Where’s Dean?”

“Right here, Peanut!” He laughed, wrapping his arms around you from behind, making you laugh. Removing his arms, he moved to stand in front of you. “Look at this, Sammy. Our little Peanut. All grown up.” He laughed.

Sam smirked. “And _married_.”

Dean looked shocked. “Is that why you’re too good to grace us with how  you are?”

“Actually, I don’t have any way to contact you. Dad had your numbers, and that phone is long gone. He died about a year back, but even then…I hadn’t seen him since I turned eighteen.” You shrugged.

Morning to the bar, Dean scribbled a couple numbers on the napkin. “Here. Keep in touch.” He grinned as he handed it to you.

You nodded. “I will.” The napkin went into your back pocket.

* * *

As soon as you were in the motel room, it was clear it was going to be a bad night. “Who the _fuck_ was that?” Trent yelled, making you jump.

“Tha-that was Sam and Dean.” You told him quietly. “The guys I basically grew up with…”

He grabbed your jaw and made you look at him. “I don’t want you _ever_ talking to them again. Got that?” You quickly nodded, not wanting to make him angrier. He had two moods- either he was really loving and caring, or he was angry. Just earlier that night he was fine. Seeing you with Sam and Dean set him off, it seemed. Shoving you back slightly, he shook his head. “I’m going to take a shower. I expect you to be ready for me by the time I get out.”

“I will be.” You agreed, your eyes on your feet. While you sat there, you listened to him move around until he went into the bathroom. A couple minutes after the shower started, you grabbed his cell phone and slipped out the door.

You quickly dialed the number from the napkin and put the phone up to your ear. “Hello?” Came Dean’s gruff voice.

“Dean?”

“Peanut? What’s up?” He sounded much happier. Noticing a twenty-four hour grocery store, you made your way to it. Trent usually stayed in the shower about twenty minutes, so you hoped that you had time.

You took a deep breath. “Can you come get me, Dean? Please?” You were near tears.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s going on?”

“I’m at this twenty-four hour store…Uh, Food Lion. _Please_ , come get me.” You begged, walking through the doors.

“I’m right down the road. I’ll be right there.”

* * *

“I’ll fucking _kill_ him!” Dean growled as he paced the motel room. You were sitting on the end of the bed after a hot shower, in one of Dean’s shirts. “How long has this been going on?” He asked you.

You shrugged. “A few months after we got married?” You guessed. “I don’t really write it on a calendar, Dean…” Of course, you felt like this was your fault, and that you were guilty.

Sam moved to kneel in front of you. “This isn’t your fault, I _promise_ you that. You didn’t do anything to deserve that.” He gently touched your cheek and smiled. “You’ll stay with us, and we’ll protect you.”

Your eyes met his, and despite how much he’d grown, he had the same kind eyes. “Can I sleep next to you like when we were kids?” You asked shyly.

He chuckled. “We can do that, but first, can you tell us where you were staying. Dean will go get your things.”

Chewing on your lip, you looked over to Dean, worried. You took a deep breath and told him what he needed to know before he walked out. Your eyes watered as the door shut. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to call.”

Sam  moved to sit next to you. “Don’t be sorry. **_Ever_**. We care about you. Always have.” You looked over to him. “Every year on your birthday, Dean would get all grumpy and brood all day.” The mental image made you chuckle. “I’m _serious_. He’d want to wish you a happy birthday and all that, but couldn’t. It sucked.”

You leaned your head on his shoulder, staring at the bruises on your arms and legs. “Can we get some sleep, Sam? It’s been a long night.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Of course. Get comfortable, and I’ll be right there.”

* * *

When Dean knocked on the door to the room you had told him, he was angry. Livid. Murderous. He kept picturing you through the years. Your spirit, your kindness, your passion for life…and now this? No one deserve to be treated like that, especially his Peanut.

As soon as the door was open, he shoved Trent back into the room. “You’ve got some fucking nerve, you know that.” Dean growled, punching him in the face. “Laying your hands on her?” Another punch. “You had the dumb ass idea to marry her, and then _abuse_ her?” Trent had his hands over his nose, which was gushing blood. Dean grabbed the front of his shirt, glaring at him. “And you’ve fucked with the wrong girl, buddy.” 

* * *

Dean walked back into their room and saw you and Sam asleep. The two of you were facing each other, his right hand holding yours in between you. Just like when you were kids. He smiled as he quietly placed your bag down and shut the door.

He gently removed his boots and walked through the room to the bathroom. He was glad that the two of you were asleep. His knuckles were pretty bloody, and there was some on his clothes. You didn’t  need to see that.

The next morning, you were the first one up, purely out of habit. You’d cleaned up what little mess that was in the room, and would have made breakfast, but you couldn’t. There was nothing in the room, and you had no money. 

“Y/N?” Sam yawned, sitting up. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I, uh, did some cleaning up. I would have made you guys something to eat…but I can’t.” You told him.

He motioned for you to come back to the bed. “Come on, get some more rest. We’ll get something to eat when we head out of town.” 

Nodding, you crawled back into bed, but this time, you were laying on his chest.

* * *

Six months later, and you finally felt like your old self again. You had your boys back, all physical signs of Trent were gone, and you were less jumpy. The boys never left you behind, not after the first time. They had left you home on a simple hunt, and you had called them crying. Every little sound in the silence of the bunker scared you. Dean had come racing back, leaving Sam to finish up.

“Dude, not cool.” You heard Dean as you walked down stairs. Raising an eyebrow, you wondered what was going on. “It’s _always_ been me!”

Sam scoffed. “That’s why it’s my bed she crawls into at night?”

“That’s because you’ve been doing that since you were kids, Sammy!”

Leaning on the door frame, you crossed your arms, wondering how long it would take them to notice you standing there. When they started bickering…they got into it. You were pretty amused at the moment.  

Dean had his hands on his hips, sighing. “You’re like her brother, Sam.” You were trying so hard not to start laughing at how serious they were being over this.

“Yeah, okay.”

Finally, you decided to speak up. “Can the woman in question weigh in on this little discussion?”

Both of their heads whipped towards you. “How long have you been standing there?” Dean asked, suddenly feeling a bit bashful. Which was adorable.

You walked into the room and smiled. “Since ’ _dude, not cool_ ’.”

Sam turned to face you, his arms crossed over his chest. “Of course you can weigh in, Y/N. It’s me, isn’t it?” He smiled.

“No, it’s not! It’s me.” Dean snapped at his brother.

“You’re _both_ right.” You said, blushing. They both stared at you, wide eyed. “I love both of you.” Your voice was quiet. “I just figured I’m not smart enough for Sam, and not good-looking enough for Dean. That, and only seeing you every few years…I just saw no point in saying anything.”

They both stood there, shocked. “Did you seriously think you weren’t smart enough for me?” Sam asked you, a soft look on his face. You nodded. “Y/N, you’re extremely smart, and besides, that’s not what makes me care about you. You’re more than your brains.”

“And how could you not think that you’re good-looking enough for me?” Dean asked.

“Look at you, Dean. You’re like a damn _model_!”

Dean sighed. “I think you’re gorgeous, and that’s just a bonus to me.”

You looked between the two. “You’re not upset that I love you both and won’t choose?” They both shook their heads. “What should we do about this?” You asked, not wanting to ruin a life long friendship.

* * *

Rolling over, you groaned. “Dean, next time you go out drinking, you’re sleeping in a different room.” When Dean drank, he took up more bed than he needed.

“You’re talking to a brick wall, babe.” Sam said from behind you, his voice muffled by your hair. “It’s _useless_.”

“What time is it?”

He yawned as he reached behind him, grabbing his phone. “Uh, five.”

You groaned. “I don’t wanna get up.”

“Come on. We’ll go get a couple more hours in my old room.” He chuckled as you moved off his arm to get out of bed. You followed him out, yawning.

As soon as you were laying down in Sam’s old bed, you were back out, making Sam smile. He crawled under the covers with you and held you close.

* * *

“ _Babe_!” Dean yelled, running through the halls like a mad man. “I can’t find the diaper bag!”

You groaned, holding your stomach. “I don’t fucking _care_. You can get it later. Your son won’t wait.” Your hand was in Sam’s as you squeezed through a contraction. “Either you get me to the hospital now, Dean Winchester, or I _will_ have him in your Impala.”

Sam chuckled as Dean came racing into the room, a panicked look on his face. “After four years together, you would threaten _Baby_ like that?” He faked hurt. Once you glared at him, he nodded. “Yeah, sorry. Let’s go.” He took your other hand and helped you up the stairs.

* * *

You watched with a loving smile as Dean walked around the hospital room with your newborn son, Jared. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you so calm, Dean.”

He looked up at you, radiating pride. “We’re a family of four now.” He beamed. “I can’t believe we’re _daddies_ , Sam.” Dean looked over to where Sam was sitting. “Come hold your son.”

Sam got up and walked over, taking the small bundle from his older brother. “He’s perfect.” He said as he gently rubbed his cheek.

* * *

Hearing a loud, shrill cry, you jerked awake. Jared was six weeks old, and the boys were away on a hunt. That left you to wake up every single time. Thankfully, they were only a few hours away, and would be back in a few days.

You slipped out of bed and made your way to his room- which was right across the hall. “Hey, handsome.” You smiled as you scooped him up. “Are you hungry, or do you need changing?” You asked softly. However, it seemed he just needed to be held, as he calmed down when he realized you were holding him. “Alright, kid. Let’s get mommy some coffee.” You kissed his cheek and grabbed his blanket from his changing table before walking back out. 

* * *

“Peanut! We’re home!” Dean called as he walked in. You rushed out and shush’d him. “What?”

“I _just_ got Jared and Lexi down for a nap. I swear to God you wake them up and you can deal with them!” You hissed. “Jared is in his threenager stage, and Lexie is teething.”

Sam walked in, grinning. “Hey, beautiful.” His voice echoed, followed by the sounds of Lexi crying, and then Jared yelling for you.

You hung your head. “You two are on baby duty.”

“What’re you gonna do?” Dean asked as he walked down the stairs.

“I am going to take a hot bath, read a book, and have a glass of wine. Now, if you’ll _excuse_ me…” You gave them a small wave and walked away.

They looked at each other and chuckled before heading off to take care of the kids.

* * *

“Daddy!” A small voice giggled. “Wake up! It’s _Christmas_.” She laughed as she sat on Dean’s chest.

Jared was doing the same for Sam. “We know you’re awake.” He laughed. “Come on! I wanna open my presents. I’ve been _really_ good this year, and I want to see if I got that skateboard I’ve been wanting.”

You walked in, leaning on the door frame, a two year old on your hip. “Jared? You’re _ten_. I don’t think that sitting on dad is a good idea.” You teased. “Come on guys. I guess we’ll eat all those yummy pancakes ourselves…”

“Oh, good morning!” Dean ‘woke up’, stretching before he tickled Lexi’s sides, making her squeal with laughter. “Let’s go get some pancakes!” He grinned, picking her up.

Sam rolled over once they were out of bed, making Jared fall off. “oof.” Jared laughed. “Dad!”

“Come on. Let’s go eat so we can open presents.” He smiled, laughing as Jared jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

* * *

After everyone was done eating, Sam and Dean were sitting on the floor with Jared and Lexi, looking much like big kids themselves. “Alright, here you are, Lexi.” Dean smiled, handing her a medium sized box. “And Jared…” He handed him a long box. “Ryan…” He handed the infant in your lap a squishy gift. “Peanut.” You rolled your eyes, taking the small rectangle box. “Sammy.” He smirked, obviously knowing which one he was handing him. “And me.”

“Should I be afraid…?” Sam chuckled as the kids tore into theirs.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. He wouldn’t let me see what he got you.”

Dean had a grin on his face, which made you chuckle. Your eyes took in the sight before you, and you you were thankful that you’d wound up with the two boys you’d loved for as long as you could remember.

* * *


End file.
